Eureka!
by sui no ryoku
Summary: This is a Bleach, Kenshin, Naruto, Gundam Seed and Eureka Seven spoof. It is still under construction. Made by Ryoku. And don't spazz me about the spelling Gekko wrong O.K.? I was just confused and I wasn't quite sure. just imagine there was a double 'k'.
1. Chapter 1

Eureka!!!

Renton: Huh? Hmm… this is my bed all right.

MoonDoggie: Well duh! I mean that seriously.

Renton: I had a strange dream that I fell out of the Gecko.

MoonDoggie: Ya. You did. We found you sleeping on the ground and we picked you up.

Renton: EUREKA!!!

Nurse: Yes, Eureka. She has made a full recovery. She's at the docking bay.

Nurse: Renton?

_Renton leaves like before you could say the word 'food'._

Eureka: Renton?

Renton: Yeah?

Eureka: I heard that you jumped out of the Gecko.

Renton: Yes. I did.

Eureka: Renton, that was a silly thing to do.

Renton: I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID OK? MAN! EVERYONE'S SO ANNOYING TODAY!

Eureka: Renton…

Kenshin: You guys are weak!

Eureka: Who are you and how did you get on the ship?

Kenshin: Dunno. Really.

Kira: Hey! This is a serious write-off of our show.

Eureka: Well, your show was cancelled if I'm correct.

Kira: That's true. But from now on, I'm in this story ok?

Ichigo: I second that. My zanpakuto is ready to rock!

Eureka: Go away! You guys aren't supposed to be here!

Kira: I'm supposed to be here! You guys stole my show!

Eureka: Fine. You can stay. But the rest of you need to leave!

Kenshin and Ichigo: NNNOOO!!!

Eureka: Fine.

Kenshin and Ichigo: Yes!!!

Eureka: Now, I'm gonna find Renton. The rest of you, DON'T MESS ANYTHING UP!!!

Kenshin: OK. OK.

Talho: Renton! There you are! Now, clean up my room as punishment!

Renton: No!!!!!

Talho: What did you say?

Renton: I SAID NO OKAY!?!?!?!?!?

Talho: Man, whit is with you today?

Renton: YOU! NOW GO AWAY!!!

Talho: OK! Sheesh!

Renton: Hi guys!

Eureka: Hmmm…

Kenshin: She was pretty worried about you!

Ichigo: Ya man! Show some respect!

Renton: Who are you guys?

Eureka: The guy on the left is Kenshin and the guy on the right is Ichigo.

Ichigo: Learn it!

Kenshin: If you want to call me by my first name, you can't 'cause I ain't tellin'!

Renton: OK!  
Eureka: Now, let's go to see Talho!

Renton (thinking): CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Eureka!: Chapter 2: Naruto!!!

Talho: Excuse me, but why have you not done what I've asked of you?

Renton: Sorry, Talho.

Talho: NOW GET IT DONE!!!

Renton: YESS!!!!

Renton: _I swear that woman's evil._

Eureka: Sorry, Talho, I didn't know that he had a job to get done.

Talho: Maybe you guys should keep a distance from Renton.

Eureka: Maybe you're right. I'll get him some lunch and then I'll clean up a bit. The kids say that he's been messing up the place.

MEANWHILE…

Kenshin: Man, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get me a popsicle.

Ichigo: I want to slice something.

Kira: At least I have the Freedom. I'm going to go for a ride. You know, for aerial support.

Ichigo: Fine. But when you come back, I don't want to hear: I'm hurt! I'm hurt! Get me medical equipment!

Kira: Hah! That'll never happen. I'm probably the best pilot there is.

Ichigo: Ok "Best Pilot man"

Kenshin: Where's Kira?

Ichigo: He left with his "Freedom" whatever it is.

_All of a sudden…_

Naruto: HAH! That was AWSEOME!

Sasuke: Shut your mouth so I can hear myself.

Sakura: Ya Naruto. Are you always this obnoxious?

Naruto: Yes…

Eureka: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! Ok. First of all, who the heck are you?

Naruto: IM NARUTO UZUMAKI! IM GONNA BE HOKAGE OF OUR VILLAGE!!!

Sakura: I'm Sakura. Pleased to meet you.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke…

Eureka: Second, how did you get aboard?

Naruto: Over here.

_Naruto goes to the docking bay and shows Eureka._

Eureka: HOLY CRAP! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!?

Naruto: Hold on……………………………SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!

Eureka: WOOOOOOOWWWW…

Naruto#51: YEAHHHH!!! Party time!!!!

Naruto#25: Yeah!

At this point, there were over 60 Naruto's dancing.

Naruto: Ok guys.

_He has now called off the justu_

Eureka: Ok then. YOU'RE CLEANING THAT UP.

Naruto: Shadow Clone Justu!

All the Naruto's clean up and the mess is gone. Kenshin and Ichigo are standing in awe at the amazing sight.

Naruto: Ok. Now I'm done.

_He calls off the justu._

Sasuke: Well that took long enough.

Eureka: I'll go ask Holland if you guys can be official crew members.

Sakura: Ok.

She goes off to ask. While she is doing this, they served themselves some coffee and got to know each other.

Eureka: He says that you guys are ok as long as he sees you and talks to you individually.

I'm going to skip the "see you" part 'because it's going to be long.

Kira: Back!!!

Naruto: Go talk to the guy with the gray clothes. Your about to be an official member of this aircraft.

Kira: Ok.

Skippy…

Kira: He said he likes the idea of having a mobile suit out there.

Naruto: Cool.

Kira: By the way, who are you guys?

Naruto: Well…

Skippy…

Kira: So you're ninja's?

Sasuke: Ya.

Kira: Cool.

Eureka: Anyway, first order of buisiness: chores and living quarters.

Everybody: Agreed.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Eureka

Eureka!: Chapter 3: EXCUSE ME!?

Sorry for the long wait… I've been doing stuff and things have gotten in the way of my writing. So forgive me…and here is your next chapter.

Eureka: Alright, everyone, since your new members in this ship, we will arrange living quarters for you all.

Everybody: Sounds good!

Eureka: But there's one small teeny-weeny problem.

Kira: What?

Eureka: There aren't enough rooms for you all.

Everybody: WHAT!?

Eureka: So…all of you will get in pairs of two and live together in the same room .

Everybody:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Talho: I know you won't like it, but anymore fuss about this, and you will deal with me!

Everybody: _Chatter, agreeing, talking._

Eureka: Good. Now, because of the noise, I will be making the sleeping arrangements.

Kira: Can I be with hottie over there?

Eureka: No.

Kira: Aw.

Eureka: Now, um… Naruto with Sakura-

Naruto: YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!!

Sakura: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( _my life is over, no longer with Sasuke, but with that turd for a teammate.)_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Eureka: Kira and Kenshin—

Kenshin: (_How come I get picked to sleep with a guy pair!? And sweetness over there is with a turd)Damn._

Eureka: Sasuke and…Hatake

Hatake: How come I have to sleep with Mr. Bori-

Eureka: Because if you don't, we'll give you a one way ticket to Albuquerque, if you know what I mean.

Hatake: You suck.

Eureka: Ichigo, you're alone.

Ichigo: (_I'm a loner!! And beautiful is with Mr. Turd)_

Naruto: I know that you guys think I'm a turd-

Everybody: How'd you guess?

Naruto: -But I'm the turd in a room with a girl. Pretty sure you'd want to be the turd.

Everybody (except Sakura): _Chatter, logic agreeing)_

Eureka: Where's Kira?

Ichigo: Left with his "Freedom" again.

Talho: AUGH! Why doesn't he make out with the damn thing?

Ichigo(looking at mobile suit): He is.

Talho: Hm?

Kira: Mmmm…oh ya…that's what I call "Freedom"!

Talho: …

Ichigo: So he likes leather seats. Big deal.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Eureka: Chapter 4: Mobile Suits

Eureka: Chapter 4: Mobile Suits

_In the land of the sky (doesn't make sense) there is a Gekko. The Gekko has lots of new of new recruits. Like Ichigo for instance. His big sword can kill and...umm…kill. That's about it. Maybe he can get his own mobile suit and carry around a gigantic sword and…kill. I don't know what else he can do besides cut a limb or two. Anyway, on with the story._

Kira: I'm going to give the ship some aero-

Everybody: AERO BARS!? WHERE!?

Kira: NO!

Everybody: Then what!?

Kira: AERO SUPPORT!

Ichigo: Then why didn't you say so?

Eureka: Good news everybody! (Recognize from Futurama)

Seeing that Kira has a mobile suit, and is very useful around the ship, we have looked at the parts from the Freedom, and we were able to make more! They were able to make them to match your style and specifications. Naruto, your Rasengan move was put in to yours. Sasuke, same with your Chidori. Ichigo, yours has a nice blade that might come to your liking. Sakura, yours is the strongest. Renton and Kira already have theirs. Kakashi, yours can copy other moves, just like that unique eye of yours. Kenshin, you also have a sword. So there you go! Would you like to see them?

Naruto: DUH! LET'S GO!

_They all see their suits_

Everybody: WOW…

Naruto: When do we get to train!?

Eureka: There is a training hangar next to the mobile suit hangar. You will be training outside. You can try out the moves on your suits. For today, I will make the pairs. Then you can pick whoever you want. For today-its Sasuke and Naruto, Ichigo and Kenshin, Sakura and Kakashi and Kira and Renton. There are the pairs. We will repair what we can.

Naruto: (Finally! I can rise to the top as the dominator. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)

Sasuke: Just make it interesting…loser.

Naruto: Excuse me?

Eureka: OH! I forgot. There is one more special attribute in Sasuke and Naruto's mobile suits. You'll find out later.

Kenshin: ALLRIGHT! Let's get started!

_They go in the hangar._

Kira: Kira-Mobile Suit: Freedom, heading out!

Eureka: You don't have to do that y'know.

Kira: Oh. (embarrassing)

Naruto: Let's just go.

_They all head out._

Naruto: Alright Sasuke, I won't hold back.

Sasuke: Sure. But, so you know, you'll never amount to me.

Naruto: Heh heh…that's what you think…you moron.

Sasuke: AUGH!

To Be Continued

Next chappy will be exciting!


	5. Chapter 5

Eureka

Eureka!!: Chapter 5: WHAT THE HELL!?

Sasuke: Just make it interesting…loser

Naruto: Excuse me?

Sasuke: Come on! I'm waiting…

Naruto: GRRRR…

_Demon Fox Naruto occurs_

Sasuke: What just…happened?

Eureka: Naruto's suit transforms with him when he goes demon fox.

Sasuke: That means…

_Cursed Marked Sasuke_

Eureka: Sasuke, yours transforms with you too. Which ever form you take.

Sasuke: heheheh….

_Rasengan_

_Chidori_

Sasuke + Naruto: Nice…

Naruto: RAASSSENNNGANNNN!!

Sasuke: CHIDORIIIIII!!

_Everything blows up-except mobile suits_

Talho: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED YOU 2 RETARDS!

HOLY IM GOING TO ING KILL U ASSHOLES! Both of you are DEAD!

Sasu+Naru: Omg…RUN!!

Talho: IM GOING TO MAKE PANCAKES OUT OF YOUR ING FLATTEN HEADS!!

Naruto: NOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!

Everybody: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "AGAIN"!!

Naruto: Um…funny story actually…My dad beat the hell out of me when I was a kid …he smashed my head in with a sledge hammer…it was horrific.

Sasuke: Then why do you have a round head?

Naruto: Um… Justu surgery?

Sakura: did you use to be cute?? Tell me!!

Naruto: In a way? Yes?

Sakura: (Omg! I wonder…)

Naruto: Why do yo-

Sakura: Oh nothing, nothing…(he must've been amazing)

Naruto: Hm…

Talho:…ok enough with your sob story…I'll pound in Sasuke's head then.

Sasuke: Are you sure you want to burn alive?

Talho: Hmph…lets see you try.

Sasuke: Your funeral. Fire style: FIRE BALL JUSTU!

Talho: What?

_Talho gets 3__rd__ degree burns_

Sasuke: What? It was her deat-

Everybody: SHUT UP SASUKE!

Sasuke: ?

Naruto: Your cold…ice cold…

Sasuke: That's an understatement…Hello? Uchiha clan? Fire? What do you get when you add that together loser?

_Naruto punches Sasuke in the face, Sasuke flies and hits Kira's Mobile suit_

Kira: OH MY GOD! HONEY!!

Oh my god, honey??

To be continued…

Say, you ever wonder what's going on in Kira's head?

Kira: (baby…one day, you'll be my bride…Freedom, wat a wonderful name.)

o.o?

To be continued ?


End file.
